Another World, another time
by queen-sheep
Summary: Kagome has always been a magnet for trouble. This time is no different when she gets sucked into the Naruto world and is captured by the famous criminal orginization, the Akatsuki. What will happen and will love blossom?
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped Again?

**A/N: My second Fanfiction :) I haven't really watched Naruto and Inuyasha until the end, so if something is wrong please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 1: Kidnapped again?

The morning started with a crisp breeze and weak sunlight filtering lightly through the trees. Too soon, it was interrupted by the sounds of a heated argument between an inu-hanyou and a miko.

"I need to re-stock on supplies! Besides, I've got final exams this week!" Kagome yelled in exasperation.

"No way! I'm this close to defeating Sesshoumaru! You have to help me; he's got a soft spot for you. Actually, forget it. Your just a stupid wench." Inuyasha growled.

"SIT!" Inuyasha slammed face-first into the ground. "You know you'd get you butt handed to you if we sparred." Kagome exclaimed.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kikyou, and even Kirara nodded their heads in silent agreement. After all, she had been trained personally by the demon lord himself.

BY this time, they had already reached Kaede's village and Kagome stormed off in the direction of the Bone Eater's Well.

The group watched her retreating back; save for Inuyasha, who was now sulking in a tree.

"He never learns does he?" Shippo sighed.

Meanwhile, Kagome's footsteps slowed as she contemplated her life in the Feudal Era. It had been weeks since they had defeated Naraku and she still had the ability to travel between era's. Currently, all her life consisted of was evading her friends and Hojo, Inuyasha yelling at her (no surprise there), homework, and tests.

Kagome sat at the lip of the well, sighing dejectedly. _'I wish my lif wasn't so boring. I want to feel the magic and danger again.' _She thought.

Kagome jumped inside, waiting for the blue light that normally surrounded her. Suddenly, she felt something react in her gut and realized it was the Shikon no Tama.

'_Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!' _Kagome chanted inside her head.

But it was already too late. The blue glow around her took on an orange hue as the miko blacked out.

/Elsewhere/

It was just getting dark outside and 2 figures settled down and made camp next to an old, rusty well.

"I'll take first watch." Stated a man with a face similar to a shark's. His companion nodded once and jumped onto a tree.

Out of nowhere, Kisame felt a strong presence coming from the well. It was on par with the Kyuubi, maybe even stronger, but felt pure somehow. He stealthily crept over to the well and noticed Itachi already staring down at it.

Kisame cautiously glanced down and blinked in confusion. It was a girl. She was unconscious too. Itachi reached down and picked her up by the collar of her shirt. "We're bringing her back to Leader-sama." He stated.

"Why? Oh."

Upon taking a closer look, Kisame realized that she had pink chakra. Itachi set her down on the ground and jumped back onto the tree.

"Keep watch."

'_I'm bored. There's no one to kill here either.' _Kisame sighed in disappointment and turned his eyes to the girl in front of him. She looked about 16, 17 and had long raven that reached down to the middle of her back. He could also tell that she was also clearly trained physically by the lean muscles in her legs.

Kisame was about to call Itachi for his watch when the girls' eye's fluttered open. He froze, wondering what her reaction would be.

"Where… where am I?" She asked drowsily.

It was then Kagome recalled her wish and the well changing color. "The well… the wish… that damn jewel." She muttered. Kagome shut up after she realized she wasn't the only one in the clearing.

There was a man who was hiding in the trees and another one who resemble a shark, openly staring at her. She might have mistaken him for a demon if not for the fact that he had no demonic energy. The other guy though had a teensy bit of demonic blood in his eyes.

Kagome turned to the shark-guy. "Excuse me, but could you tell me who you are, where I am, and why that guy is hiding in the trees?" She asked.

Itachi, AKA guy hiding in the tree, narrowed his eyes at her. How did she know he was there? Especially when he had been hiding his chakra too. He jumped down and quickly knocked her unconscious.

"There's no time for rest." Itachi stated, walking further into the forest. He quickly silenced Kisame with a glare before he started complaining.

"Let's go."

When Kagome came to, she felt like she had been hit in the stomach by as sack of potatoes. This was not entirely false seeing as she had been slung on Kisame's shoulder the whole time they had been walking. She tried to get up and failed. Unfortunately for her, this alerted the 2 ninja that she was awake.

"Am I being kidnapped?" She asked quietly.

"Hn." Was her only answer.

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence before Kisame spoke up. "Aren't you going to start screaming like a banshee?" He asked. "We are the Akatsuki after all."

Kagome craned her neck around and gave him an odd look. "Scream? I'm way past that. It's not like this is the first time I've been kidnapped anyways." Itachi and Kisame exchanged glances at this. "Also, what's the Akatsuki? Some sort of cult?"

"You don't know what the Akatsuki is?" Kisame asked. "So you live in a rural village or something?"

"Village? Where exactly am I?" Kagome groaned. _'Maybe I'm somewhere between the past and the modern era…'_ She thought.

"Why should I—"

"Ouch! Walk… softer…" Kagome gasped as she tumbled off Kisame's shoulder. She clutched her gut in pain, her old scar acting up again.

Kisame glance at her stomach where her shirt lifted slightly.

"Nice scar you got there." He remarked. He then lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder again.

"How'd you get it?"

"A demon attacked me." Kagome replied.

Itachi stopped and turned abruptly. "A demon?" He hissed.

* * *

**Please Review~ :)**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger...**


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogation

**A/N: Second chapter up~ :) Thank you for all the reviews and I'll try and make these chapters longer. Also, I'm going on vacation soon so the chapters might take longer to write. I'll probably write a few chapters on the plane and update it all at once.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Interrogation

"Did you say a demon attacked you?" Kisame asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Er…yes?" Kagome answered.

"How? Which one?" Itachi demanded dangerously.

Kagome was now thoroughly confused. "What do you mean? There are tons of demons just wandering around…right?"

Itachi and Kisame stared at her. _Who exactly was she?_

"Never mind. We'll discuss this matter further later." Itachi growled.

It was several minutes later when Kagome began whining. A bored Kagome is a dangerous Kagome.

"I'm bored! I want to do something!" She complained.

"Will you shut up?" Kisame snapped in irritation.

"No! I'm bored." Kagome whined. "Oh! That reminds me. I never really got a chance to introduce myself. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm 17 years old. It's nice to meet you."

Her speech was met with silence. Kagome huffed in annoyance before speaking up. "You know, it's customary to give your name after someone introduces themselves."

Kisame grumble under his breath, but figured it would shut her up. How wrong he was. "My name's Kisame. That's Itachi." He muttered; gesturing in front of him where the Uchiha was walked briskly.

"Oh, nice names." Kagome said.

Unfortunately for Kisame (and Itachi although he wouldn't admit it to anyone) Kagome was one of those types of people who felt like they had to fill every silence with chatter.

"You know, it's kind of funny how you look like a demon, but you don't have a drop of demon blood. Itachi has some in his eyes though."

Kisame stiffened. This was a sensitive topic for him. It was also strange how she talked about demons so casually, and without fear too.

Kisame shifted his shoulder uncomfortably. "How the hell do you weigh so much?" He growled.

Kagome grinned. "It must be my backpack. I never really learned how to pack lightly." She explained.

"Are we there yet?" Kisame groaned. "My shoulder can't take this anymore."

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes." He grumbled.

The small group slowly, courtesy of Kisame, made it's way over towards Pein's office.

"Can I walk now?" Kagome asked. "I feel sore all over."

"Ditto." Kisame agreed.

Itachi nodded briefly. Kagome groaned in pain as she slowly lowered herself to the ground. Kisame rolled his shoulder around, trying to get rid of the numb feeling in his arms while Itachi knocked lightly on the door to Pein's office.

"Come in." A voice called softly.

They entered and immediately, a guy with orange hair fixed his eyes on Kagome; who had stepped in behind Itachi and Kisame.

"And who is this?" He questioned.

"A girl we found at the bottom of a well." Itachi stated. "Her chakra is pink and her presence appears stronger than the Kyuubi."

"Iteresting." Pein looked thoughtful. "Call the others."

Kisame disappeared in a poof of smoke and Kagome's eyes widened. "Whoa! How'd he do that?"

Her question went unanswered.

Slowly, the others filed into the office; each one staring at her briefly before turning their gazes to the leader. He spoke up. "Itachi will be interrogating you. He will ask the question and you will answer. Lying will have unfortunate consequences." He turned towards Itachi. "You may begin."

"What's your name?" He asked.

"You already know my name."

Itachi glared at the miko. "What is your name?" He repeated.

Kagome sighed. "Kagome Higurashi."

"How old are you?"

"17."

"Why do you have pink chakra?" Everyone leaned forwards slightly, waiting for her answer.

"What's chakra? If you mean my miko ki, then yes, it is pink. I don't know why though." Kagome responded.

"Miko? You mean those people in the myths and legends who defeated demons?" Kisame asked.

"Yes. What of it?"

"You are now part of the Akatsuki." Pein announced. "You will only be going on missions concerning Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox. You are dismissed."

Kagome stare at Pein blankly, not even aware that Kisame had grabbed her arm and was dragging her into the hallway. She blinked in confusion at the scenery change.

"Wh-what?" She stuttered. "Why do I have to join the Akatsuki? I didn't even have a say in this." She complained.

Kisame ignored her and gestured down the ong hallway. "Your room is the one at the end of the hallway." And with that, he vanished in a poof of smoke.

/Tsunade's office/

Jiraiya leant against the doorframe to Tsunade's office, a serious look on his face.

"What now?" Tsunade growled; taking out a sake bottle from a cabinet in her desk.

"This is serious." Jiraiya stated. "One of my spies reported Itachi and Kisame kidnapping a girl who had pink chakra. It seems that her powers are stronger than even the Kyuubi himself."

Tsunade set down her sake bottle and closed her eyes tiredly.

"What are they up to now?" She murmured.

* * *

**Please review~ It makes my day :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the gang

**A/N: I'm really really really really sorry this update took so long! . I've been so busy lately... But anyways, enjoy~ :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting the gang

/Tsunade's office/

Naruto walked into the office. He was the last to arrive of course. He looked around the room and saw everyone crowded in the room. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Kakashi, Kiba, and even Choji.

"This is such drag." Shikamaru sighed.

"Baa-chan, why are we here?" Naruto whined; shifting restlessly on his spot.

"I agree with the dobe. Why are we here?" Sasuke stated.

"I'm not a dobe, teme!" He shouted back.

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade yelled; slamming her fist against the desk. Everyone immediately stopped talking and turned to look at her.

She took a deep breath and started talking. " Jiraiya's spies have discovered that the Akatsuki has recently captured a young girl with an unusual chakra color. We think that they plan to use her to capture Naruto."

Murmurs of unease drifted through the room. Tsunade glared at them.

"We want you to break into the Akatsuki lair and find out what they plan to do with her. Jiraiya and Kakashi will be leading this mission. Am I clear?"

Heads were nodded.

"Good. Then go!"

/Akatsuki lair/

Kagome sighed as she looked around her new room. There were beige walls with a single bed along the east wall. A low table sat in the middle if the middle of the room. To sum it up, it was boring.

'_I seriously need to accessorize.' _She thought.

Immediately, Kagome set to work organizing clothes, straitening the table, and pulling out her bathroom necessities. Finally, after she was done emptying out the contents of her bag; Kagome stood back and surveyed her handiwork.

It was now looking more _Kagome _and less bland. She glanced out the window and with a start, realized that the sun was already setting.

Kagome walked out the door and headed down the hallway. Within minutes, she was lost. No matter how strong or smart she was, her sense of direction was still absolutely horrible.

'_Where am I?' _Kagome thought; searching for a familiar room or object.

Suddenly, she heard loud voices yelling and a huge crashing sound. Kagome sped up and rounded the corner, where she saw a guy with a swirly mask standing in the middle of the mess. There was also a large wooden table just off to the side with some members of the Akatsuki sitting around it.

"I'm hungry!" Kisame complained.

"Well it's not like anyone can cook." A guy with long blonde hair stated.

Kagome shifted slightly on her spot and all their eyes riveted towards her. Kisame lunged forwards.

"You're a girl! You can cook right?" He shouted, almost hysterically.

"Yeah."

Kisame dragged her into the small kitchen and pointed at the stove. "Cook." He ordered.

Kagome sighed as she set to work washing the rice and chopping the vegetables. Surprisingly enough, the fridge was well stocked and the plates and dishes were squeaky clean. She shifted uncomfortably. Kagome could feel their gazes on her back.

"Can you leave?" She growled irritably. "I'll call you when I'm done."

Slowly, they trickled out and Kagome sighed in relief. Leaning against the countertop, she waited for the rice to finish cooking. There was a small beep signaling that the rice was ready. She lifted the lid of the rice cooker up and took out the steaming pot of rice.

"Dinner's ready!" Kagome called as she set the dishes down.

In a flash, the members of the Akatsuki (whose names Kagome still didn't know) were seated around the table. Hurriedly, they passed around the pot of rice and began stuffing their faces with food like starved children. The only exception was Itachi. (Can you imagine him doing that?)

By the time it reached Kagome, the whole pot was empty and all the vegetable were gone.

She let out a low growl, doing her best imitation of Sesshoumaru's glare; which was pretty good if you asked her. The others, noticing her dark mood, gulped and quickly disappeared. Kagome angrily snatched the rice pot and roughly started washing more rice.

"Stupid men…not even a thank you!" She muttered under her breath; irritation show clearly in her voice. She walked over to the table and carried the dishes to the sink to be washed.

"And they didn't even put their dishes into the sink!" Kagome ranted. "Why I should—"

Itachi, who had come back into the kitchen, was watching her with one eyebrow raised. Kagome blushed a dark red and scrubbed the dishes with renewed vigor.

"We're going on a mission tomorrow to capture the Kyuubi. Be ready by 7." He commanded.

"Sir, yes m'am!" Kagome shot back; smirking mockingly at him.

Itachi glared at her for a moment before swiftly turning around.

"Wait." Kagome called. "You do know you're going blind right?"

The man in question stiffened slightly and nodded curtly in response to her question. She opened her mouth to say something but he had already disappeared. Kagome shrugged and sat down to eat her freshly cooked dinner.

After finishing her meal and washing the dishes, Kagome wearily trudged towards her room. The days events had thoroughly tired her out and she was ready to plop into bed.

Finally, she reached her room and jumped into bed. Kagome was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

/Dream/

_Kagome looked around her with hazy, fogged eyes._

"_Didn't I go to bed?" She wondered aloud._

_Kagome felt like she was floating in water, except for the fact that she was being bathed in pink light. Wait, pink?_

"_Kagome." A voice called softly._

_She turned around and saw a beautiful woman with long black hair. Her eyes widened._

"_Midoriko-sama! Am I in the Shikon Jewel?" She asked._

_Midoriko nodded. "I'm assuming you want to get home?" She inquired. Kagome nodded._

"_Well, since you made the wish, the jewel sent you here. The only way to get home is to extract the Kyuubi from his human vessel. I'll take care of him after that. Once you're done, you'll automatically be transported home."_

_Kagome grinned in relief. "Thank goodness! I thought I'd never go home!"_

"_You might want to look out for a little fox kit and his companion while you're here." She said mysteriously. With that, she faded from sight. Once again, Kagome was all alone._

'_A fox kit… Shippo? No, he's in the Feudal Era.' She thought._

_Kagome felt herself slowly fading away and realized she was waking up._

/End dream/

She cracked an eyes open and peered out the window. It was still dark outside. Kagome guessed it was about 6 in the morning and set about doing her daily morning routine.

By the time she finished, the sun was just beginning to rise above the mountains. Kagome quietly slipped out of her room and walked down the hallway. She reached the kitchen without getting lost (amazingly) and quickly cooked a breakfast of scrambled eggs and milk. By the time she finished, Itachi and Kisame had just arrived in the kitchen. They seemed surprised that she got up before them. Kagome grinned inwardly. She was long accustomed to waking up early thank to Sesshoumaru's tough training,

"Let's go." Itachi said; walking out the door. Kagome and Kisame fell back behind him.

"So, what's the mission?" Kagome asked curiously.

"To capture the human vessel of the Kyuubi." Kisame answered. Kagome perked up at the name. "He has blonde spiky hair and is always wearing that stupid orange jumpsuit."

"Hey!" Kagome defended. "You shouldn't make fun of people's clothing! I mean, look at you guys. Those cloaks make you look hideous! But do I make fun of you? No!" Kagome stopped in her rant. "Well, until now that is."

Both Itachi and Kisame turned to glare at her. Suddenly, they heard laughter from the trees above them. It was Naruto. (Don't ask how they got there so fast.)

"That was epic!" He managed in between giggles. "You dissed them in just one sentence."

Naruto tumbled off his tree branch with tears in his eyes. He was still laughing.

"Aha..ha, I can't breathe!" He gasped.

Kagome sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, and then realized that Naruto had a demonic aura entwined with his. _'I'll bet their souls are tangled together too.' _She thought.

"So, you're Naruto?" She asked.

* * *

**Please Review~ :DD**


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings revealed

**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update .! I forgot that I hadn't uploaded yet.. The story is coming to an end :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Feelings Revealed

"Yeah. How do you know my name? Naruto asked with a puzzled expression.

Sakura face-palmed while the rest of the group wondered how someone so strong could be such an idiot.

"Whatever. Let's get down to business." Sasuke glared. "Today's the day you die Itachi!"

Kagome looked alarmed. "Whoa there! No maiming please!"

Sakura snorted. "What are you? Some sort of cheesy super hero?"

Kagome frowned at this. "No, I've already seen enough bloodshed to last a lifetime. I'd like to love the rest of my life in peace and quiet thank you very much."

Deep down inside, she knew this wasn't true. After all, she _was _the one who had wished for more adventure.

"Yeah right! I bet you just said that to get Sasuke's attention!" Ino shouted.

"Who? You mean the emo kid?"

"He's not emo!" Ino and Sakura yelled in unison.

'_So they're fangirls…' _Kagome ignore them and turned to Naruto.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"We're supposed to find out what the Akatsuki plan on doing with you." He answered truthfully.

Sakura hit him in the head. "Are you an idiot? Wait, don't answer that."

Naruto rubbed his head in pain. "Ouch. Well, what are you doing here?"

"We're supposed to capture you!" Kagome responded cheerfully.

"Sure, tell them the mission." Kisame grumbled. "I'm in the presence of 2 idiots."

Kagome and Naruto turned to glare at him.

"Naruto…" She murmured. "I can extract the Kyuubi out of you, but I can't guarantee anything though."

Hope lit up in eyes. "Can you do it now?" He asked eagerly. Kagome nodded.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Kiba asked suspiciously. "Why don't we take you back to Konoha and you can do it there." Akamaru barked his agreement.

Kagome held up her hands in surrender. "Fine. Let's go."

The unusually large group turned and started walking away, forgetting about the 2 Akatsuki members still standing there.

"I feel like we're forgetting something." Kagome stated. "It's probably nothing."

Meanwhile, Itachi and Kisame turned around and walked right into the door of the lair. After all, they had only walked a couple of steps before the incident with Naruto. They knocked lightly on Pein's door and entered the room.

"Kagome went with the Kyuubi. She's going to untangle the soul of it from the boy."

Kisame turned his head sharply to stare at his partner. He almost never called anyone by their name; including his own little brother. They walked out of the room, having finished their report. Pein had told them to follow the group and observe fro the shadows. They had to move at a slower pace though to avoid detection.

Although Itachi didn't look like it, he was deep in though. For some reason, his chest felt sort of hollow and there was a light ache in his heart. It was the silence, he decided. He had just gotten used to Kagome's constant chatter. Wait, what?

Itachi puzzled over this. What was happening to him? His heart beat faster just at the thought of her. Maybe he had caught some sort of illness or disease.

"Is there a disease where you're heart beats faster at the though of someone?" He asked.

Kisame frowned and shrugged, Itachi had been acting odd for the past couple of days and it was starting to creep him out.

"Isn't that when you fall in love or something?"

Itachi's interior remained impassive, but inside, his head was reeling in shock.

"Why do you ask?"

"Hn."

* * *

Kagome was walking by herself in the back of the group. Everyone else had already split into smaller groups and were talking amongst themselves,

For no apparent reason, she was feeling a bit nervous. Itachi's stoic silence did wonders for her nerves. _'Where have I felt this before?' _She wondered.

Kagome dug deeper through her memories. _'Hmm… Oh! This is like all the times I was waiting for Inuyasha to come back. When I still loved him.'_

Kagome's eyes widened and her walking pace visibly sped up. _'No, it can't be. I've only known him for 2 days. It took me a year to fall in love with Inuyasha! That's right, it must be a mistake.'_

Kagome slowed down her frantic pace and looked for a distraction. Below her, she heard a low growl. _Perfect._

She turned her body slightly and crouched next to him.

"Sit." She ordered. There was a deeper meaning to her words. _I am the Alpha. _Akamaru let out a high pitched whine.

"Sit." She repeated; putting more authority in her voice.

By this time, everyone crowded around them to watch the interesting spectacle between dog and human. Akamaru gave another whine before finally plopping down on his hind legs.

Kagome smiled in victory while Kiba went to pick up his dog.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Naruto exclaimed. "Akamaru doesn't listen to anyone except for Kiba!"

"I've had a lot of experience with dogs." Kagome admitted. "That reminds me, I don't know everyone's names yet."

"Oh, sorry. That's Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Kiba, and you know Akamaru already." Naruto announced; pointing at each individual. "There's Hinata, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, and Tenten."

"Okay, thanks. Are we there yet?" Kagome asked.

"We're about and hour's walk away." Tenten remarked while taking out some of her weapons to sharpen.

Suddenly, Kagome sensed 2 very familiar auras at the edge of her sensing field. Her heart leapt up in excitement and her face flushed a deep crimson. Naruto glanced over at her.

"Are you okay? Your cheeks are all red."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, I'm— Ouch!"

She had walked past a protruding branch and it had scratched her, producing a deep gash. Itachi, from his location on a nearby tree branch, dug his fingers into the bark to stop himself from jumping to her.

"U-um, K-Kagome-san? T-this ointment can h-help heal wounds faster." Hinata stuttered.

Kagome smiled at the timid girl. "Thanks. Just Kagome is fine. But the wound is already healing."

She glanced down at her wound and saw a thin line where the wound originally was. Even that was quickly fading into nothing.

Sakura leaned towards her to get a closer look. "How does that happen? What are you anyways?"

Kagome shrugged. "That happens naturally."

Sakura bit her lip as if debating something mentally. "Are you a… jinchuuriki?" She asked hesitantly.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned to watch Kagome's reaction.

Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "What's that?"

"It's a human who has a demon sealed inside them." Neji cut in.

"Oh."

They walked out of the forest and onto a pathway leading directly towards 2 giant gates. There were 2 ninja on guard as they approached. They watched Kagome curiously as she walked past; not even noticing the 2 shadows slipping in under their noses.

"First of all, we have to take you to baa-chan but after that, we can go to Ichiraku's Ramen. It's the best ramen in the world!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

'_Just like Inuyasha.' _Kagome thought in amusement. The thought of her friends in the Feudal Era brought on a wave of homesickness. She sighed sadly.

They reached a tall building where Kagome could see the faces of the previous Hokages clearly. Naruto followed Kagome's gaze to the giant wall of stone.

"Thos are the faces of the previous Hokages." He explained. "I'm going to become Hokage someday. Believe it!"

Ino mock-yawned. "Yeah, we know Naruto. You've said it a hundred times already. I've got to go back to the store. Can you take her to Hokage-sama? Thanks."

With that said, she ran off. Similarly, the group dispersed, leaving only Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji to deliver her to Tsunade.

"No sense of responsibility what so-ever." Sakura huffed. "Whatever. Let's go."

"I-I'm sure t-they had a reason." Hinata mumble quietly; her words going unheard.

They walked up the stairs. Up, and up they went.

"Just how many flight of stairs are they?" Kagome complained. Her question went unanswered.

All of a sudden, she jerked to a stop as she felt a familiar demonic aura. It was… in distress.

Alarmed, Kagome sprinted past the surprised faces of Sakura and Naruto; who had stopped to check on her.

She rounded the corner and saw several rows of doors lined up against the walls. _Which one was it? _In her panic, Kagome had forgotten that she could trace someone's presence to their location.

Itachi and Kisame watched from the shadows, wondering if she was trying to escape. Apparently, Sasuke and the others thought so too.

A large stampede of footsteps could be heard growing closer as Kagome jerked open the biggest door. Immediately, she heard cries for help coming from a tiny cage sitting on Tsunade's desk.

"Shippo?"

* * *

**Please Review~**

**It makes me :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Why?

**A/N: Sorry if this seems a little rushed.. =.= I'm leaving for the plane in about an hour and my dad is trying to pry me from the computer :) Anyways, this is the last chapter. I've already started writing the epilouge but probably won't update for 2-3 weeks due to vacation. By that time though, I'll have already written the first couple chapter for a new story. It'll be a crossover with Cardcaptor Sakura and Tsubasa. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha**

* * *

Chapter 5: Why?

"Okaa-san!" Shippo called; clutching the small metal bars.

Tsunade raised her eyebrows at the girl who had rudely interrupted her interrogation. It was the she processed what the fox kit had said.

"You're his mother?" She shouted; slamming her fists onto the desk.

Naruto slipped in at that exact moment. Everyone else gathered in the room behind him.

"Who's mother is she?" He asked while Kagome furiously un-locked the latches. No one made any moves to stop her.

Finally, the door of the cage came undone and Shippo jumped into her arms.

"She's scary." He sobbed.

Naruto poked at the fox kit's bushy tail and examined him from all angles.

"What is he?" He asked curiously.

"I'm a fox demon!" Shippo piped in.

"What?" Several voices exclaimed.

"W-wait. If you're his mother that would make you a demon as well!" Sakura uttered; pointing an accusing finger at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Do I look like a demon to you?"

Silence.

"Seriously? I'm his adoptive mother." She replied.

A collective breath of relief could be heard around the room.

"Well, what are you then?" Tsunade demanded.

"I'm a miko."

"And what's that?"

"Someone who heals the wounded and purifies demons."

Naruto puzzled over this. "So, are you going to purify him?" He asked; pointing at Shippo.

Kagome looked horrified. "Of course not! Demon's aren't all bad you know."

Everyone stared dubiously at her. She sighed.

"I'm here to remove the Kyuubi from Naruto. Can we get started?"

Naruto scrambled forwards until he was right in front of Kagome. She gently placed Shippo on the desk and then laid her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I've never done this before." She warned.

Kagome closed her eyes and her hands glowed pink. Naruto let out a light cry before slumping forwards.

At first, Sakura watched in fascination as his body was bathed in pink light. 15 minutes later, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes in boredom. How Kagome could stay still that long was beyond her. At 30 minutes, she was half-asleep. Sakura woke up with a jolt when Naruto's body was flooded with red chakra. Suddenly, it seemed as if the Kyuubi's demon energies were flowing right off him.

Just as a terrifying image was forming of a muzzle full of sharp teeth and 2 blood-red eyes; a blinding flash of pink light appeared. It went as quickly as it came, taking the Kyuubi with it.

Itachi and Kisame, from their hiding spot in the shadows, were stunned by the amazing feat that Kagome had accomplished. Not only did she safely extract the Kyuubi from the boy; she also did it in a short amount of time. But by now, her body was fading. She was already halfway on her journey back home.

Shippo latched onto her now-transparent arm.

"Okaa-san? Okaa-san!" He cried desperately.

However, Kagome was absolutely exhausted from extracting the demon out of Naruto and had fallen unconscious.

Itachi watched in horror. _'No!' _He though determinedly. He leapt out of the shadows and grabbed her arm; ignoring the gasps of shock that followed.

Quickly, he jumped out the window with Kisame following closely on his heels.

* * *

Sango and Miroku sighed as they watched Inuyasha stare intently at the Bone-eaters well.

"What's taking her so long?" He yelled.

"Calm down Inuyasha." Miroku soothed. "It's only been 2 days."

"By the way, has anyone seen Shippo recently?" Sango asked.

Kirara mewed her answer while Miroku shook his head.

"Feh. Who cares about that runt?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Well, Kagome does and imagine what she'll do to you when she gets back."

Inuyasha swallowed, but otherwise ignored Sango. He stood abruptly.

"That's it! I'm going to find her and drag her back here!"

He jumped onto the lip of the well and was about to leap inside when he was stopped by Miroku's voice.

"Wait, Inuyasha! Look behind you. It's Kagome!"

The inu-hanyou whirled around, and true to his word, there was Kagome with Shippo attached at the wrist.

Her form wavered. It was stuck in between the Feudal Era and the Naruto world.

On the other hand, Itachi and Kisame were now moving rapidly through the forest. Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"Itachi." She whispered.

He blinked down at her. "You're awake."

Kagome nodded and then sat up straighter in his arms.

"I'll be leaving this world soon so listen up." She murmured. Itachi strained to hear the tiny, weak, whisper that was her voice.

"I come from a different dimension, maybe even a different world. This'll probably be the last time I see you." Kagome remarked. "I…love you…"

With those final words, she faded into thin air; taking Shippo with her.

Itachi swallowed thickly, stopping the tears that threatened to overflow. He never even got the chance to respond either.

Kisame stared at his partner's tense back. He hadn't heard what Kagome has said to him but he was crying for goodness sakes! The man who had single-handily slaughtered his whole clan without shedding a tear, was crying.

Without a word, Itachi turned abruptly and started running towards the Akatsuki lair. Kisame followed silently.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome had full arrived back at the Feudal Era. Inuyasha, of course, was already shouting at her. She ignored him and collapsed into Sango's arms; her body wracking with heavy sobs.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, why don't you two go back to the village first." Sango suggested with a menacing undertone.

Both men gulped and backed away respectively. Finally, they were alone. Sango held Kagome like a mother would hold their child and stroked her hair soothingly.

Kagome sniffled and looked up at her best friend. Sango could tell from her love-struck eyes that she had gotten over Inuyasha and fallen for someone else.

"After I fell into the well…" Kagome started. Sango listened intently to the whole story; sympathizing with her.

'_Itachi…I'll never forget you.'_

The End

* * *

**Please Review~ :)**

**I sort of copied the ending from my friends LA homework. If you're reading this, sorry for copying :(**


	6. Epilouge

A/N: This is just a short Epilouge. Whew.. got it in before leaving the house :) Added some Tsubasa in too :DD

* * *

Epilouge

Itachi stared across the pile of books littered everywhere. It had been a year since Kagome had gone, taking a piece of him with her. Today was the day signifying when they first met.

After a year of studying books, scrolls, and any other sources he could find; Itachi had finally figured out a way to travel dimensions.

It wasn't perfect but it was worth a shot.

Silently, he slipped out the door and started travelling in a seemingly random direction. After a day of alternate walking and running, he arrived at a large building near the edge of the forest.

Itachi stepped within the wooden gate and immediately, two young girls grabbed him by the arms

"A visitor for mistress! A visitor for mistress!" They chanted.

The 2 girls led him to a door and then danced away. Upon opening the door, Itachi was greeted by a room full of smoke. In the centre sat a woman with long black hair draped over a couch.

"What is your wish?" She asked seductively.

He got straight to the point. "I want to travel to Kagome's dimension." He stated.

The woman nodded. "Very well then. The price will be…your Kekkai Genkai."

Itachi tightened his already balled-up fist and nodded stiffly.

"Once you arrive, you will not be able to come back to this world." She warned. "So you still want to go?"

He nodded.

Yuuko, the name of the woman, smiled slightly at him. It was only a hint of warmth on her otherwise impassive face.

"I admire your courage. Mokona, come here." She called.

A black… thing jumped onto his shoulder. It greatly resembled a manjuu bun. A black one at that too.

"Mokona no Modoki!" It cried happily.

Suddenly, it jumped up into the air and 2 long wings extended from its back. The wind swirled around them as they vanished into nothing.

Yuuko watched them go.

"I wish you the best of luck."

* * *

Kagome stared intently at the Bone eaters well. She sighed. Tears were prickling at the corners of her eyes. She had though that all her tears had dried out a year ago when she had cried her heart out in Sango's arms.

Sighing once more, Kagome stood up stiffly and stretched; working out the kinks in her muscles.

She opened the door to the shed and squinted at the sudden change in lighting. Sunlight shone across the concrete floor; making the small shrine a quiet sanctuary.

Kagome peered at a figure standing near the top of the long flight of stairs. She gasped. Pressing her hands against her mouth, she watched as he turned to face her.

Kagome ran towards him and hugged him by the waist; sobs wracking her body once again.

"I love you too."

The end

* * *

**Please Review~ :)**


End file.
